


Nature is Where the Most Beautiful Things Stay

by AcidClovers



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Boys, Suicide mention, author cant write kissing scenes, clover crowns, hinata is clumsy, just take it and run, or is it nagito's luck, sorry im incompetent, they go for a walk, we'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers
Summary: Komaeda seemed to glow with the light catching his hair and skin. Hinata thought he looked ethereal, too perfect for this world. Like this was the place Komaeda was destined to be. Hinata cleared his throat, catching the other's attention. "There you are, I thought I lost you for a moment," Hinata sighed.Basically, Nagito makes Hajime go on a walk with him and takes Hajime to his favorite spot.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Nature is Where the Most Beautiful Things Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hitting the ground running with another Komahina oneshot.  
> Take it and go.

Komaeda guided Hinata from both wrists. The taller boy was walking backwards, sure of his step while Hinata slipped and misstepped at every twist and turn, unsure of his surroundings. He glanced around, nervous and not fully trusting Komaeda.

Komaeda stopped walking when he reached a fairly shallow stream. The taller boy smiled at Hinata, "I hope you have good balance, it would be a shame if you slipped!" He laughed lightly, letting go of his hands. Using a few rocks sticking out of the running water, Komaeda made his way to the other side of the stream with grace.

Hinata stepped into the first stone with shaky legs. He tried to step onto the next rock, but his foot slipped and plunged into the water. He felt his body fall towards the ground. Expecting to hit the hard cold ground, he was surprised to of only made it halfway.

Looking up, Hinata made contact with a set of pale green eyes. Komaeda caught him mid-fall, one of his feet in the stream. The taller boy supported Hinata from under his arms. "That's quite unlucky, you should watch your step," Komaeda advised.

"I'll keep that in mind," He mumbled straightening himself up. Komaeda nodded and turned around, continuing to guide Hinata. He stepped onto a dirt path, winding through the trees. Hinata has no idea where Komaeda is taking him, he just interrupted his early dinner asking to go on a walk. Hinata doesn't know why he agreed to the other's request, but Komaeda isn't putting anyone in danger so he assumed it would be okay.

Amid his pondering, Hinata realized that he had lost Komaeda. The path had ended and he was now faced with a cluster of trees and small boulders. Losing Komaeda wouldn't be good news to anyone, so Hinata started to call his name. Climbing over the rocks and weaving through the trees Hinata searched for Komaeda.

Reaching a break in the trees, he found what he was looking for. Komaeda stood in front of a clearing with his back to Hinata. The sun was on its way to setting, creating soft hues of orange, pink and yellow. 

Komaeda seemed to glow with the light catching his hair and skin. Hinata thought he looked ethereal, too perfect for this world. Like this was the place Komaeda was destined to be. Hinata cleared his throat, catching the other's attention. "There you are, I thought I lost you for a moment," Hinata sighed.

Komaeda turned to look at Hinata, a glint in his eyes, "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked outstretching his arms towards the clearing. 

The ground was covered in clovers, tall enough to reach their shins. Flowers sprung in several places with a variety of colors and shapes. "Yeah, I guess it is," Hinata breathed.

With a smile, Komaeda grabbed his hand and dragged him to the center of the clearing. The flora seemed to bend and wave with Komaedas movements. A laugh escaped his lips as they pushed and shoved each other, playing an unclear game of tag. 

Hinata reached out to tag Komaeda’s chest when their feet clipped. Tumbling down, this time without anyone to catch them in the process, the two boys landed on the floor wheezing for air. Komaeda was the first to laugh, Hinata soon to follow. "Wow Hinata, you sure are clumsy," he rasped staring at the sky.

He didn't respond, instead opting to look at the sky with the other. They laid there until the sky leaked purple and the air was stained with color. 

Komaeda turned over to look at Hinata, "You know, this is what I think it's like to die." 

The pale boy smiled picking apart a four-leaf-clover. Hinata pinched his eyebrows in concern. It’s not normal to speak like that so casually, but then again Komaeda isn’t normal at the slightest. “Komaeda, are you okay? Are you feeling alright?” he asked.

Komaeda stayed silent and looked away. He sat up and picked up some clovers from the ground and began to weave them together. “If I’ve ever been mentally stable, it would be a new era,” His smile fell as he continued his line of clovers. 

“Yeah, that much is obvious, but I’m talking about right now. Are you doing okay relative to your usual self?” Hinata sat up to look Komaeda in the eyes, “You can tell me, it’s not like I will judge you.”

Komaeda paused before taking a deep breath, “I haven’t been good for a long time. I can’t remember the last time I fell asleep without the thought of death rummaging through my brain. I guess I could consider myself suicidal at best. I’ve never been afraid of death and I often fantasize about what it would be like to die and what would happen after. I can’t help but want to die. Maybe if I was dead I’d finally be at peace! I could become a sacrifice for the greater good! It’s not like I’m good for anything else.”

Hinata hesitated before reaching out, “Komaeda, do you really think that? Do you really think being dead is better than being alive, that you would only be good for others' sacrifice?”

Komaeda looked at Hinata with bliss in his eyes, “Of course I do! Someone like me deserves a gruesome death in order to satisfy the needs of others!”

Hinata leaned over and held Komaeda's hands, linking their fingers together, “Komaeda, you don’t deserve to die. You don’t need to satisfy others. You deserve happiness, like everyone else. You deserve so much more than you think you do.”

Komaeda’s face tinted pink, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Hinata smiled, cupping the other’s cheek in his hand, “You are worth more than you believe, and I hope one day you can see that too.” 

The two boys bumped their foreheads together. Hinata felt something light land on his head. Pulling away and reached up to touch what had landed, but was abruptly stopped by Komaeda. “It’s a crown of clovers. Delicate, so don’t touch,” Komaeda showed Hinata his own reflection on the screen of his phone, “See? A crown of luck! Each and every one of the clovers have four leaves!” 

Hinata smiled, seeing the second crown in Komaeda's hand. Snatching it away, he then placed it on Komaeda's head. Before he could even lean away, Hinata is being tightly embraced, his face full of white silky hair. He hugged back, feeling Komaeda bury his face into his neck. Hinata could feel the other boy shudder and wheeze with a slight sob. He pulled away, holding Komaeda’s shoulders, “Promise you’ll tell me if you’re having a hard time. I’ll be here for you, got that?” 

Komaeda nodded, pressing the palm of his hand to his eye to wipe his tears away. The taller boy slowly leaned in, his head tilted. Hinata knew what was coming and he let it happen. Their lips met, fitting together perfectly. Komaeda paused and pulled away as if he knew he did something wrong, but Hinata wouldn’t let him. Leaning back in, he pushed against the other, asking for the moment back. 

Hinata slid his hands to Komaeda's waist, leaning over him using his weight to push the other to the ground. He ran his tongue along his lips as if asking permission to enter. Obliging, Komaeda parted his lips and let Hinata slip his tongue in. They laid there for a while, Hinata leaning over Komaeda, while they explored each other's mouths.

At one point, well after the sun had set, they opted to lay next to each other while their limbs tangled. Both drifting off in the field while Hinata limply played with Komaeda's hair. They slept through the night, using each other's warmth. As soon as he fell asleep, Hinata woke up. 

The shorter boy separated from the taller before stretching. He looked down at Komaeda a smile tugging at his lips. He had clovers stuck everywhere in his hair. It was cute really, Hinata thought as he took out his phone snapping a few photos of the sleeping boy. He shook Komaeda’s shoulders waking him up. Komaeda grumbled before sitting up sluggishly, “Oh, we fell asleep.”

“Yeah, we need to get going, the others are probably worried,” Hinata said standing up and offering a hand to Komaeda. 

Komaeda took his hand in aid to stand up. Both the boys walked away hand in hand, leaving a crumpled note in the field with the messy title. 

“For Hajime”


End file.
